


Unreserved Summer Fun

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Introverted Reader, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: A Blackwatch beach getaway seemed nice enough, but as a new agent you weren't much for surrounding yourself with people and instead choose to spend your time relaxing on the gazebo at the beach.Commander Reyes decides to leave the group and has his own less than conventional plans to deal with your social insecurity.





	Unreserved Summer Fun

**Author's Note:**

> 1k Ficlet Commission for someone who wishes to remain anonymous :)

Reyes’ breath tickles your neck, his arm shifting and making its way around your waist, transferring drops of water from his skin to your swimsuit. The cool sensation makes you shiver, and Gabriel chuckles as he places a kiss against your neck.

His hand slips between your thighs, two gun calloused fingers shamelessly rubbing against your mound, covered only by the material of your swimwear. Despite the wooden lattice of the gazebo likely concealing the lower half of your body from any possible onlookers, the fact that said possible onlookers - fellow Blackwatch agents - were out on the open ocean in the distance, had you clenching your legs shut reflexively as your cheeks feel hot with embarrassment of being seen.

“They have to be a quarter of a mile away. Focus on me not them.” Reyes purrs into your ear, his free hand grasping your jaw and tilting your face to the side, exposing more of your neck to pepper kisses up its length. “What’s the point of a vacation if one of my agents aren’t enjoying themselves.”

“I am enjoying myself,” you practically whisper, your teeth sinking into your lower lip as Reyes; fingers trail up and down your swimsuit, the friction against your sensitive folds making you shudder, “over here, away from everyone else, with my drink. Why don’t _you_ go back in the water?”

Rather than answer you right away, the Blackwatch Commander tugs your swimsuit bottom to the side to expose your slit to his fingers, which quickly return to their position teasing your folds.

Without anything between your skin and his touch, his fingers send a wave of pleasure down your spine, your body leaning against his as you inhale sharply.

“Seems like there’s something perfectly wet right here for me,” he purrs, tone easily playful in a way you hadn’t seen in him before.

Before you have the chance to say some sort of witty remark in response, Reyes pulls you brazenly into his lap. Immediately upon being seated there, you can feel his hard cock pressing against your ass, his swim trunks offering little conceal to his blatant arousal.

Reyes slides a finger into your hole suddenly, prompting you to gasp as the digit enters you with ease, enough to indicate your own clear excitement.

Working his finger in and out of you steadily, his thumb presses to your clit to offer attention to the sensitive pleasure nub. Though you keep trying to tell yourself to focus on the Commander, you can hardly peel your attention away from your fellow agents in the water, voices carrying well enough for you to hear. It felt like they were all right there for the "show".

Subconsciously rolling your hips, a moan passing your lips as Reyes adds another finger into your slick hole, stretching your inner walls around the thick digits.

"If you move around too much they might catch on, _agent_ ," Gabriel murmured into your ear, grinding his cock firmly against your ass.

You lean back against his muscular chest, drops of water transferring onto you and offering a cool sensation to your sun warmed skin. Though various comebacks and snarky comments do cross your mind, you find it impossible to open your mouth and make any sound other than a mewl of pleasure. 

It feels like much too soon when his fingers slowly withdraw from you, coated in your slick. 

He places the digits against your lips, fingertips prodding them until you oblige his nonverbal demand, opening your mouth and taking the fingers into your mouth to taste them. 

"Does it really make you this wet to have your cunt toyed with where anyone could see?" Reyes asks, pressing his fingers further into your mouth as he shifts around beneath you. 

"Mmr-No," you garble, barely managing to say the one syllable before Gabriel caught your tongue between the two digits, preventing further comment.

"I'm not sure I believe you, agent," as he speaks, you feel something between your legs, the length of it sliding between your slick folds. It only takes a moment to realise he'd freed his cock from his swim trunks earlier when he'd been shifting around, and now had the shaft steadily gliding up and down between your lips. 

Reyes doesn't offer you much of a heads up before he's already pressing the tip of his cock into you, completely shameless and non-hesitant in contrast to you. Thankfully, with his fingers still in your mouth, the cry of pleasure you make as his cock stretches you out and fills you up is muffled enough not to alert anyone of what's going on. You can tell by the way he chuckles that a similar thought was on his mind, though he seemed more interested in toying with the idea of being in public. 

Gabriel moves rhythmically, rocking his hips and as a result the both of your bodies back and forth steadily to fuck, rather than make any movements that might be seen as too obvious; his thumb finding its way back to your clit to toy with the sensitive nub, pinching, twisting and rubbing it until you're whimpering pathetically against his fingers, a mix of drool and your own slick dribbling out of the corner of your mouth.

The pleasure tightens in your core, your legs shake and your muffled mewls become more desperate with each skillful, well-timed movement of the Commander.

In a desperation not to be heard by anyone but your partner, you enthusiastically work over Reyes' fingers with your tongue, sucking them clean of your own taste. 

A well timed thrust hits you in the right place, and sends you quickly over the edge, muscles tensing and your body shaking as you moaned only praying the fingers muffled the sounds enough before losing yourself to the waves of pleasure, crying out to suddenly realise Reyes had pulled his fingers out from your mouth leaving your noises unobstructed. 

Reyes chuckles, breath heavy in your ear as he groans and growls in his own pleasure, jerking his hips upward one last time before stilling himself within you and spilling his release inside. He withdraws himself as you start coming down from your climax, a few more spurts of cum emptying from the slit of his cock onto your slick lips.

Though you remain in his lap, mortified that someone may have heard you at the end, Gabriel seems completely unfazed, carefully pulling your swimsuit back in place over your mound. 

He rests his chin against your shoulder, large arms wrapping around your waist and keeping you in place on his lap and remaining in silence for long enough to feel like it's dragging on, until finally he speaks up.

"You look like you could use a swim."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again anon for commissioning me! <3  
> 


End file.
